


A Way of Saying Thanks

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sabo like Ace wanted to meet Shanks, and thank him for protecting Luffy. They meet and the thanks turns out very well for both of them. Tier 3
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Res-Haired Shanks/Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Way of Saying Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

A Way of Saying Thanks

Sabo like Ace wanted to meet Shanks, and thank him for protecting Luffy. They meet and the thanks turns out very well for both of them. Tier 3

-x-

After seeing Luffy again and taking up Ace's fruit, Sabo remembered many things about his past. One thing that he and Ace agreed to do is one day meet Shanks and thank him for everything with Luffy.

Dragon was more than happy to give him some time off to find the red haired warlord. Using their vast information network Sabo was able to find him chilling on an island. Of course approaching any Emperor wasn't a simple task, but Sabo came in peace.

Shanks was drinking when Sabo came forward. “What business does the Second Commander of the Revolutionary Army want here?” he says before taking a drink of his sake.

“It's not a business matter, I'm not here to fight either.” He takes off his hat, holding it over his chest. “I'm here because we share a common connection with a certain future king of the pirates.” Eyes widened, and Shanks' grin grew.

Sabo revealed who he was, and what happened to him. An emperor's information network could be as useful as the Revolutionaries. He heard about Ace's devil fruit, and what happened in Dressrosa, Luffy wouldn't have given up his brother's fruit to anyone he didn't trust. “So you are Luffy's brother to then, sit sit, have a drink with me.” he pours him some sake.

“Sake brothers, though I often wonder if I can still call myself a brother after all that's happened.” he drank.

“If you weren't his brother, you wouldn't be feeling as you do.” Shanks drank to. “I was there, just enough to stop the fighting, there was nothing you could have done.” the two drank some more.

“Haa, well after I got my memories back and saw Luffy, I was reminded of a promise me and Ace had. Luffy told us all about you, and how you saved him, you are his idol you know?” he drank.

“That right,” he touched where he sacrificed his arm for Luffy. “Wouldn't change a thing.” The two men sported blushes as the booze washed through their systems. “So what was this promise?” he had a feeling if his meeting with Ace was any clue.

“That one day after we set off to sea, we would find you, and thank you for protecting our little brother.” he smiled, scratching the back of his head. “So thank you so much!”

Shanks laughed. “No thanks needed, but if you insist, in my home sea there is a way of showing thanks to another.”

“Oh?” the red head got up and kissed the blonde. Sabo let out a surprised gasp, which allowed Shanks entry into his mouth. Damn, the man was one hell of a kisser. His tongue expertly played with Sabo's, sharing the taste of booze between them.

Sabo broke the kiss panting, he stared at the smirking man. His one arm palmed his tenting crotch. He couldn't help himself, the man before him was a sexy beast. “Let's do this,” he says and the red head kisses him again. Sabo removed his gloves, and takes off his jacket as Shanks plunders his mouth.

Shanks' hand was on him undoing his button up shirt, it happened so fast. His hand soon began exploring the naked hard flesh underneath. He felt thick pecs, and gorgeous abs. Sabo moaned into the older male's mouth. His hips jerked, a thick bulge forming in the front of his pants.

As Sabo pulled off his shirt, Shanks made quick work of his belt and unzipped his fly. Sabo sighed as the pressure in his pants was relieved slightly. Shanks kissed his chest as his hand fondled the blonde's bulge.

He licked a nipple, swirling it around to coax it to hardness, once it was a perky he moved onto the other and gave it similar treatment. Sabo moaned, bucking up, his skin grew flushed from arousal.

His cock was weeping pre soaking his underwear. He sucked on the blonde's nipple, giving the now perky bud a nip. Pleasure shot down to his aching confined cock. Shanks moved down the blonde's body using his tongue to traced the blonde's abs.

Sabo shivered as Shanks moved lower and lower till he was face first with his crotch. “Mmhhmm,” he nuzzled Sabo's bulge, taking a whiff of his musk. The smell was powerful and manly sending shivers down his spine.

Shanks had the blonde shuddering, legs spreading welcoming him in. The red head mouths over his crotch, sucking on the wet spot taking in a taste. “Ohhhh,” the blonde shuddered. Shanks chuckles and continues to use his mouth to tease his trapped length. “You have too many clothes.” Sabo says. He turns his hands to fire, stretching them out and he begins to strip the red head.

The red haired male was equally fit, the sight of his firm muscles made Sabo lick his lips in anticipation. As he stripped the red head Shanks made quick work of Sabo's pants and boots.

Sabo's cock tented his boxers, his fat dick pushing desperately to be free. “So eager,” Shanks trails his tongue along the outline of his dick.

“Please,” he pants, and Shanks doesn't hold back. Grabbing his boxers and almost ripping them apart as he yanks them down. Sabo's 12 inch dick sprang up and slapped his cheek cheek. He whistled at the size, a mighty shaft with a crown of thick blonde pubes, his family jewels were quite large as well.

“Very nice,” he says, and nuzzles his pubes, inhaling the musk of his arousal. “Delicious.” Sabo barely has a second to blink as Shanks swallows his dick down to the root. The blonde bucks, moaning and toes curling. Shanks hums in pleasure, sending powerful vibrations through his rod.

Sabo tosses his head back, panting and moaning as his cock is devoured. The man's tongue caressed the underside, and not giving Sabo a chance to regain his senses begins to bob his head, slurping and sucking the massive length.

The blonde arched off the ground, Shanks' mouth and throat were amazing, the man had no gag reflex. His hand fondled Sabo's nuts, his mouth bobbing back and forth. “Oh my gawd!"

It had been a long time for Sabo, and Shanks was very very good! The blonde shuddered as his release washed over him. His penis pulsed in the red head’s mouth, it was the only warning he got. Thick man milk erupted into Shanks’ mouth.

The red head blushed, as he chugged, sucking on Sabo’s twitching penis, his efforts were rewarded by a few extra spurts. Sabo slumped in a daze of pleasure. “Ahh so good, nothing tastes better than a mix of semen and booze.” he licked his lips.

Sabo couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced through him. “Shanks-san...” the man grinned.

“Hey turn over, we aren’t finished yet.” he says with a laugh, but Sabo obeys, turning around so his ass was in front of Shanks’ face. “Oh yeah!” he playfully slapped Sabo’s ass making the boy yelp.

Cheeks were spread and Shanks buried his face between his tight buns. “Ohhh!” Shanks licked his hole, lapping at the tight entrance. Sabo’s hole didn’t stand a chance, the tight ring was forced open and he thrust his tongue inside. “Ahh Shanks!”

His tongue darted back and forth, making Sabo’s legs get weak. Shanks dove into a full make out session, frenching his hole nice and deep! Sabo’s cock stirred back to life, twitching as it rose back up to full mast.

Once he was hard again Shanks reached around and grabbed his aching cock. A few strokes to coax the blonde’s pre out, and lubed his hand. He pulled off Sabo’s hole, a string of saliva connecting them before it snapped. “Now it’s time for the real fun to begin.” he undid his pants and freed his massive 13 inch dick.

Shanks used his pre to lube his length, coating every inch. “Spread yourself for me.” Sabo obeyed, whimpering a quick, “Yes sir.” He reached back spreading his toned cheeks and exposed his twitching wet hole.

The emperor lined up his cock, letting the fat head kiss his hole. The tip rubbed the tight pucker, before pressure was added. Sabo let out a gasp as his hole was breached. He may not have been a virgin, but it’d been awhile since he used his hole.

His tight channel opened up, and while Sabo moaned, Shanks sighed happily. It had been awhile since he’d had a hole this tight. He was gonna enjoy it…

“Oh my gawd!” Sabo moaned bucking as he was fucked. A few minutes of fast, a few minutes of hard, then a combo of both. Shanks didn’t even give him a reach around, he made Sabo cum by pure anal stimulation.

It didn’t stop there, even as Sabo’s channel tightened in his orgasm, Shanks kept thrusting. With his observation haki, he found the blonde’s sweet spot, and made sweet love to it. Sabo panted and drooled, another orgasm hitting him before he could even come down from the high.

Shanks fucked him harder and harder, the sound of skin striking, was almost like applause. The red head finally gave in and came, his seed firing right against Sabo’s sweet spot. The blonde shuddered, another orgasm wracking his body.

Sabo could only call this being fucked stupid. His head was swimming, and by the seas Shanks was still cumming. His insides felt drenched and Shanks’ dick kept twitching as it released spurt after spurt of cum inside. “Sorry should have warned ya it takes me awhile to finish my nut!”

The blonde groaned. ‘So this is the orgasm of the emperor.’ After what felt like forever his orgasm faded. Shanks pulled out, and Sabo gasped at the loss, a flood of semen erupted and ran down his legs. “Oh man, that was wild.”

Shanks laughed. “Is that all you got?” he sat down and pointed at his cock. Sabo smirked. “Not a chance!”

Sabo got to work, kneeling before the red haired emperor. The long cock in front of his face, he opened wide and swallowed half in one go. “Hot!” Shanks moaned. Sabo’s mouth was possibly hotter than his tight ass, his tongue work was wicked. Each lick made it feel like his dick was melting. “Ohh yeah kid, work it!”

Shanks moaned, Sabo was really showing his thanks, he relaxed his throat and swallowed the massive penis. “You...so hot...very hot...ohh I’m melting...fuck...Sabo!” His free hand went to Sabo’s hair running his fingers through his soft locks.

It wasn’t long before the red head was cumming, and Sabo was glad for the booze training, cause the massive torrent his ass felt before, his mouth got at full burst.

When Shanks’ orgasm finally ended he pulled out of the poor boy’s mouth. “Hic...I swallowed...hic...too much cum...hic...”

“Don’t wimp out on me now,” he braced himself, offering his ass to the young man. “You want to thank me right?”

Sabo’s cock twitched at the sight of the man’s hole. “Oh yes, thank you so much, Shanks-san!” he kissed the red head’s hole. His saliva was still hot, and when applied to his hole it made his insides feel reel nice.

He spread the man’s cheeks, kissing his hole and thrust his tongue inside. “Oh damn, kid yeah kiss my ass, fuck so good!”

“Mmhhmmm,” came the muffled response. His talented tongue flicked his ring before darting in and out. He got Shanks ready before pulling his tongue out, the grin on the red head’s face said one thing. “I wanna get fucked now!”

He lined his 12 incher up, and pushed inside. “Ohh yeah!”

“Shanks!” Sabo clung to his hips. Shanks was TIGHT! It was like his body was squeezing him for the sole purpose of milking his dick. He began to move, the friction was like striking a match, a fiery pleasure bursting between the two of them.

“Ohh yes Sabo-kun fuck my ass, so deep oh yes!” Shanks panted and moaned. Loving the feeling of heat and fullness. Ace had a cock like this to, unique, hot, that sent heat ripping through him.

“Shanks-san so tight!” he sped up his thrusts making the red head moan.

“Harder!” Shanks moaned. Sabo obeyed, thrusting faster into the man’s tight heat.

Shanks was a simple man, not too complicated. He liked to give as well as receive, seeing pleasure in both acts. Sabo had to reach around and play with Shanks’ massive prick but he got the warlord off, and as Sabo came deep into the emperor’s ass the two collapsed into a massive puddle of Shanks’ cum.

‘That was wow...’ He had to remember to thank Shanks for the drinks earlier…

End


End file.
